


of royals and dried cum

by procrasteanate



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Just slightly, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, also this is like my first smut rip, brat hwanwoong, idk man im not good with tags, just halfway, oneus as royalties, power bottom hwanwoong, tables yay, top geonhak, youngjo being ear raped lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrasteanate/pseuds/procrasteanate
Summary: in which everything about the prince of the neighbouring kingdom drives Geonhak crazy and his personal guard gets ear raped unwillingly.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	of royals and dried cum

"Your Majesty, Your Highness Yeo has arrived," one of Geonhak's servants announced, knocking on the doors of his study.

"Come in." Geonhak simply ordered, not looking up from the scroll he had been writing on earlier- a treaty.

The sliding of door could be heard as light footsteps moved closer to the king.

"Leave." Geonhak ordered his servant as the latter hurriedly bowed and excused himself.

Once the door had been closed, he looked up to his guest.

"Your Majesty." The lavender haired prince forced a smile as he bowed.

"Sit." Geonhak ordered once again, finishing up the treaty.

Satisfied with the results, he rolled it up and placed it in his drawer.

Briefly glancing at the doors to his study, he was sure his personal guard was out there.

"Youngjo, leave." He ordered yet once again. Geonhak was definitely a man with needs.

"But, Your Majesty-"

"That's an order, Youngjo." Geonhak gritted his teeth as the guard had no choice but to oblige.

When he was sure Youngjo was gone, Geonhak faced back to the his guest- the prince of their neighbouring kingdom, or alternatively his secret lover.

"He's gone," Geonhak breathed out, a smile gracing his features.

The prince immediately pounced on the king, pressing his lips on the latter's.

Pulling away, he leaned his forehead on the king's, a content smile on his face.

Geonhak's right hand found it's ways to the prince's lavender locks, playing with them, "Oh god, I missed you, Hwanwoong."

"More than I did?" Hwanwoong smirked, "I don't think so, Your Majesty."

Their lips clashed once again, mostly of teeth and tongue, as they grinded on each other. It wasn't exactly romantic but was enough to prove the desperateness deep within them after being apart for almost a whole month. 

Geonhak's free hand made his ways to the smaller prince's thighs, also one of his many sensitive spots, massaging them slowly as the prince melted to his touch.

Breaking the kiss, Hwanwoong leaned his head to Geonhak's shoulder, breath hitching up as the king's hand travelled dangerously close to his growing bulge.

"Hak," he groaned out, ears flushed. Sometimes he hates being oversensitive but Geonhak definitely loves it.

Not wanting to be the only one receiving pleasure, the prince's small hand made it's way under Geonhak's pants, reaching his cock.

Giving it a firm squeeze, Hwanwoong could feel the king tensing up, his hands coming to a stop.

"Woongie's going to give you the best suck of your life, Your Majesty," Hwanwoong whispered to Geonhak's ears, his lips ghosting the shell.

Getting up and on his knees, Hwanwoong pulled down the king's pants as his cock sprung free. Hwanwoong giggled as he he leaned his face on the king's cock, "Oh god, I missed you."

Geonhak could feel himself leak precum at the younger's action. Hwanwoong was definitely sin personified, and Geonhak loved every single bit of it.

"Fuck, baby," Geonhak groaned as Hwanwoong teased the tip with his thumb, purple eyes staring straight at the king's azure ones, "want your mouth."

Hwanwoong was mostly a teaser but for today he obliged, immediately downing on the king's cock.

Geonhak's cock was thick and long, and for such a small man, Hwanwoong takes it so well, bopping his head up and down at an agonizing speed. But that doesn't last long as he picked up his pace, driving the king crazy.

Geonhak realised the prince wasn't lying earlier because Hwanwoong was sucking cock like his life depended on it. He was sure he'll see stars soon.

Tears sprang up the younger's eyes as the tip hit the entrance of his throat. Blinking them away, he continues his sinful actions, eyes never leaving the olders hazed ones.

Now, Hwanwoong really loves his lack of gag reflex.

Geonhak moaned at the hotness of Hwanwoong's mouth as his hands find their way again to his locks.

Pulling on his hair, Hwanwoong gasped at the sudden tug, sending vibrations straight to Geonhak's cock as the latter trembled at the feeling.

"Oh, fuck, you suck me off so good, baby," Geonhak tilted his head back as Hwanwoong hummed at the compliment.

When he feels the king twitch in his mouth, he pulls out with a pop, lips swollen and teary eyes, "Not so fast, Your Majesty."

Geonhak cursed at the loss of stimulation as he glared at the younger through hooded eyes.

Hwanwoong stood up and unbuckled his pants, his own cock springing free as the cold air hit it.

Turning back, Geonhak's eyes nearly bulged out when they caught sight of a shiny silver item in between the prince's ass.

"Oh my god," Geonhak could feel his cock twitch, "A plug? Really?"

Hwanwoong giggled as he spread his cheeks open, slowly taking out the plug as he mewled at the feeling.

Geonhak was sure he would cum on the spot if Hwanwoong was going to keep this up.

When the plug was fully pulled out, Geonhak gulped at Hwanwoong's fluttering hole, stretched out so nicely for him.

Hwanwoong smirked, his head turning back to meet Geonhak's eyes as he inserted two fingers into himself, stretching himself even more, "Want your seed to fill up Woongie's belly. Want Your Majesty to breed Woongie good."

Geonhak came undone as he let out a high-pitched moan, that he was sure Hwanwoong was going to tease him about later, his body shaking at the sudden wave of pleasure, white ropes spurting out of his angry cock.

For such a pretty boy, Hwanwoong has such a nasty mouth, and it's driving Geonhak insane.

"I can't believe you came from dirty talk," Hwanwoong teased as Geonhak muttered a 'shut up', coming down from his high, "and you're still hard. Aw, did you miss me that much, Your Majesty?"

"Yeo Hwanwoong," Geonhak growled, voice deeper than usual, "I'm giving you five seconds to shut up or else-"

"Oh shut up, Hak," Hwanwoong spat, hands reaching out to grip the older's cock, "I'm in charge."

Climbing up to Geonhak's throne, Hwanwoong positioned himself on top of the former's leaking cock, sinking down achingly slow.

Leaning his head to Geonhak's shoulder, Hwanwoong whispered breathily, "Breed me, Your Majesty. Fuck me like you mean it."

That was the last straw for Geonhak as he pushed the younger down, his cock pushed in to the hilt as Hwanwoong let out the nastiest mewl Geonhak has ever heard.

Almost immediately after entering, Geonhak pulled out again, carrying the prince and throwing him down on his table. Hwanwoong was sure his back was going to bruise but that's for later to worry.

Without warning, Geonhak pushed in again, his cock stretching Hwanwoong good.

He started fucking Hwanwoong in a pace so brutal the prince was sure he's seeing stars. 

Hwanwoong's eyes roll back as his mouth let out sinful noises- music to Geonhak' ears, that the king was sure the whole palace could hear.

"You're so loud for me, baby," Geonhak grunted, snapping his hips in an animalistic speed as hia left hand travelled to Hwanwoong's neck, lightly squeezing as the latter choked out a muffled 'oh god' mixed with his filthy moans.

Hwanwoong looked ethereal. Tears streaming down his face through half-lidded eyes, lips swollen as his pretty moans leave them, the drool running down his chin, and the sweat coting his forehead. He looked so fucked- so ruined, and only for Geonhak.

Turning the prince to his side, Geonhak drilled deeper into him in a new angle, seemingly hitting his prostrate as Hwanwoong screamed.

"Woongie..cum..wanna," He moaned incohorently, breatheless, right hand reaching out to stroke his aching member and the left covering his eyes.

"You squeeze me so good, baby," Geonhak moaned, letting go of the prince's neck and removing the hand covering his eyes, "look at me."

Hwanwoong forced himself to open his eyes, looking at the older.

Geonhak smiled, eyes full of love, as he ordered, "Cum for me."

And so Hwanwoong did, his whole body shaking as he came all over his uniform, reaching his family's crest and Geonhak's navy ones, his vision turning white as he screamed.

Geonhak continued thrusting, chasing his own high as Hwanwoong started sobbing from the overstimulation.

"A little more, baby," Geonhak groaned as he fastened his pace.

With one last final thrust, Geonhak came for the second time that day, his seed filling Hwanwoong as the latter fell limp, a content hum leaving his lips.

"Oh god, I love you," Geonhak managed to voice out, giving the prince a peck before slowly pulling out, Hwanwoong whining at the sudden emptiness.

Glancing left, Geonhak picked up the abandoned buttplug and stuck it up Hwanwoong's ass as the latter yelped.

Smirking, Geonhak simply shrugged, "Don't want it spilling out, don't we?"

Hwanwoong simply laughed at that, finally gathering enough energy as he put his pants back on, the king doing the same.

Straightening his uniform, Hwanwoong gave the king one last kiss before slowly walking to the door, Geonhak laughing at him.

Finally reaching it, Hwanwoong opened it and looked back smiling, "Also, I love you too."

Closing the door behind him, Hwanwoong's heart almost jumped out his chest when a figure hovered over him.

Hwanwoong had recognised him as Youngjo, as his cheeks flushed.

Making eye contact, Youngjo immediately looked away, the tip of his ears red as he bowed, "Y-your Highness, I didn't hear anything."

Youngjo was definitely a bad liar.

Hwanwoong simply waved him off and scurried away, slightly limping- Youngjo realised.

Youngjo was definitely not going to mention the dried cum on Hwanwoong's uniform for his own sake.

"Youngjo, are you there?" He heard the king command from inside his study.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Youngjo replied.

Knocking, he went in, breath hitching at the heavy smell of sex.

"Take this to the Duke," Geonhak handed him a scroll, Youngjo taking in his dishelved state.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Youngjo took the scroll, his eyes glancing at the King's uniform. Dried cum coating the lower parts of it as Youngjo's face flushed.

Exiting the room, he leaned in the door, blushing hard.

"Fuck."

Youngjo was never going to be able to look at them in the eye anymore.


End file.
